Degrassi Shorts
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: Basically, a collection of one-shots, whenever I get a random plot that forms in my head. I have 2 so far, and one in planning stage, so yeah...Rating may change, but so far, it's nothing that bad.
1. Spinner and Jay

_Spinner and Jay. Jay and Spinner._

Emma looked at her husband and his friend. Did they have to be so fucking obvious about it? Seriously? Admittedly, a drunk whim had gotten them married, but they'd had the chance to fix it and they'd decided to stick together.

**Together forever, Spinner?**

**Together forever, Emma**

_Gavin and Jason. Jason and Gavin._

Manny glared at Jay. God, did he have to be so in love with Spinner? They were married. He loved her…right? Of course he did. Just, he ignored her when Spin was around. That was all. That was all. She glanced over at Emma, whose expression mirrored hers.

**Manuela Santos, will you do me the honor?**

**Yes, yes Jason Hogart, I will**

_Mason and Hogart. Hogart and Mason._

Jay had missed this. Had missed Spinner. He was just so…cute. Jay shook his head in disbelief, had he seriously just used the word "cute" to describe Spinner? He must be losing his mind. He takes another swig of beer, trying to fight off his thoughts. He was married to Manny, Spinner was married to Emma. It was so wrong…but so right.

**Jay, if you can't tell anyone about us, I don't think this is going to work**

**But, Spinner, I…love you**

_Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart. Jay Hogart and Spinner Mason._

Spinner swore at himself, interiorly. How come Jay got to be so irresistible, all the time? It pushed his limits of sanity. And why, Lord why, had he stayed with Emma? Now, they were both taken. He longed to go back, back to when he was single and Jay would kiss him, and Spinner would pretend it was real. But, God, it was so fake. Jay was so fake. He hid everything. Always told Spinner he loved him, when he didn't. Always seemed so macho, when he cried with Spinner's arm around him that night in jail. Stupid, confusing, contradictory, perfect Jay.

**Spinner, I can't go on without you in my life**

**Right, just string me along and dump me when you're bored. Whatever Jay**

_Spin and J. J and Spin. _

There's a spider on Spinner's shoulder. And Jay knows from experience that Spinner can't stand spiders. He leans forward and moves his hand to brush it off.

"What're you doing?" Spinner asks.

"Nothing," Jay replies calmly. Spinner turns his head to look at his shoulder and sees the spider. Jay is now out of his seat and quickly brushes it off, but not before Spinner kicks out with his feet and trips Jay. Jay puts out his hands and catches himself on Spinner's thighs. Spinner grabs Jay's waist, to keep him on balance. Spinner looks up at Jay's face. Jay moves backward and down, just close enough to Spinner to graze his lips.

"Creep," Spinner mutters.

"Yeah, well, who was the one screaming at spiders like a little girl?" Jay shoots back.

"_**What's up, Clare?" Spinner asks Clare.**_

"_**I think I figured out why K.C. and I always fight," she tells him.**_

"_**Why's that?" he questions.**_

"_**Because, we're afraid that if we stop, we'll realize just how much we like each other," she answers.**_

"I don't want to fight," Spinner tells Jay.

"Why not?" Jay questions.

"Because, I love you Jay. Always have," Spinner says.

"God, why couldn't you have figured that out before I married Manny and you married Emma?" Jay demands.

"What?" Spinner asks.

"If you'd've just told me…" Jay trails off, thinking of the possibilities.

"What?" Spinner inquires.

"I'd have married you. I'd have made it official. I'd have done anything," Jay explains.

"If only…huh?" Spinner finishes.

"If only…" Jay repeats.

**How was I supposed to know, Gavin?**

**You say you love me, you should know me, Jason **


	2. Holly J

_Holly_, Blue calls out to her.

_J._, Spinner says to her.

And they don't realize…they don't know.

Can't see that she loves them both.

Think she's just being indecisive.

Don't understand the way she sees it.

She's Holly freaking J.

Both names are important.

Just like the boys that use them.

Why can't they see it her way?

She's not being selfish just…fair.

How can they expect her to choose?

They're both important.

Both so perfect, each in their own way.

They should understand.

They really should.

Why can't they understand?

They're both halves of the same whole:

Holly J.


	3. Fitz

It's not so much that he hates him, but that he loves him. And he'll do anything he can to get emo-boy's attention. He knows that it's wrong – his dad taught him that – so he goes after the boy's girl. It figures that he'd go after the girl and try to convince himself that it's her that he likes. He sits there and tries to push what he really knows to the back of his mind – with the amazing help of vodka, of course. But, Eli's now invaded his mind so badly that he can't keep the thoughts away anymore.

**Stupid twinkling eyes**

**Stupid girly nails**

**Stupid tight clothes**

**Stupid smirk**

And it scares him just how much he loves the boy. It fucking frightens him. Scares him half to death. Because, no one person should have this amount of control over another, especially when that person is him. _**No one**_. And, it's completely not fair that he's completely unattainable. So completely unavailable.

**Stupid girlfriend**

**Stupid straight**

**Stupid hate**

**Stupid fights**

Oh, yes, the fights. The ones he picks with Eli, all the time. Who cares if violence isn't the answer? And no one understands? No one except Owen…That's why they hang out together anyway. Owen's so hung up on Riley, but he won't admit it. But, back to those fights. He's asserting his dominance. _**Yeah, punk, that's right, run, hide, or try to fight back, either way: I win**__. _And, then, when it doesn't do any good, he goes back to Owen.

**Stupid idiots**

**Stupid weak **

**Stupid gay**

**Stupid hook ups**

_He feels Owen's mouth on his neck, sucking him a hickey. And it turns him on, a lot. Even though, he knows they're both thinking of different people when they do this. Owen tackles him to the ground – off the chair – and he twists over. They're both fighting for dominance, as they kiss. "Fuck me on a bed for once, Milligan," he complains. Owen laughs as the other boy pushes him up. They're on their way to the bed as their shirts come off. He reaches for Owen's pants greedily. "Someone's demanding tonight," Owen jokes. He groans, managing to wrench Owen's pants off. "What? Didn't pick a fight with Eli today? Repressed sexual tension?" Owen taunts the boy. "Shut up! We all know you didn't do jack shit with Riley today. Man up, Milligan, and just confess," he answers angrily, before attacking Owen's lips with his own. "Why would I do that when I've got you?" Owen jests, a horrible glint in his eye. _

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Owen demands in the aftermath.

"Because we're in love with people who can't see it," he offers as an explanation.

**Stupid hurt**

**Stupid staying**

**Stupid heartbreaker**

**Stupid like**

"Yeah, you're right," Owen answers.

"Of course I am, Milligan," he responds.

"Whatever, Fitz, whatever," Owen replies.

**Stupid Clare**

**Stupid Eli**

**Stupid Riley**

**Stupid Zane**

**Stupid Owen**

**Stupid Fitz**

**Stupid LOVE**


	4. Riley and Zane

Riley had never pissed him this badly before.

Zane had never felt this bad before.

Anya had never seen him drunk before – not like this, anyway.

"Zane, put the bottle down, please," Anya pleads, grabbing the bottle he's holding tightly between his shaking fingers. He's actually starting to scare her. Still, he lets go of the bottle pretty easily – considering it's still half-full of the swirling amber liquid – and she takes it to the kitchen. "What did Riley do this time?" she asks him softly when she returns.

"He almost hit me," Zane replies. "I mean, I know he has anger management, but I didn't do anything, I swear. And, he's been so good, I don't even get it…" he trails off into tears.

"Okay, I'm gonna call him, okay? Ask him what's up?" she questions. He nods his head slowly, not really seeming to have heard her – but she really doesn't mind.

"Hello," Riley's voice answers, when he picks up the phone.

"Hey, Riley, it's Anya," she says.

"Oh, hi," he responds.

"I'm with Zane right now, he's really scared," she tells him.

"Is he okay?" Riley demands.

"He's upset and scared," she informs him.

"Oh," he replies dejectedly.

"Why'd you do it?" she asks him.

"I didn't…" he remarks uneasily.

"But, you came close," she disputes. "You can't just do that to him."

"I…just…snapped. I'm so sorry. I would never hurt him intentionally. I've lost him too many times to do that. I don't want to lose him again. Tell him I'm sorry. Please, Anya, please," he replies.

"Okay…" she says. Hanging up on Riley, she turns back to Zane. "He says he's sorry," she tells him.

"What should I do?" Zane slurs in response.

"I think you should make him apologize again, and then go back," she answers.

"Zane, I'm so sorry," Riley says for what must be the millionth time – in Zane's opinion, at least.

"Okay, do you have some Advil?" Zane asks.

"Yeah, sure, here," Riley answers, handing him some Advil and water. "Please don't ever do that again," Riley begs.

"Then, don't hit me, or even think of hitting me," Zane counters.

"Never," Riley swears.

"I love you, Ri," Zane replies.

"I love you too, Zane," Riley answers as he moves in to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
